Wild Side
by lontanissima
Summary: It's got Sharon and Andy in a semi dark room... let's see what might happen... Fic is not ratet M yet, but it might be in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all :)**

**I'm a little nervous posting this. It 's my first attempt for writing. The idea just pop up in my head and did let go so I gave it a try. **

**Is not M rated yet, but it close, very close. **

**I want to thank my beta Lillibet426 (check out her stories, they are amazing) and my sweet Jules, thank you girls for helping me.**

**I hope you will like it, and please R&R I really would like to know what do you think. **

**Thank you!**

" Take off your clothes," his stern voice went all through the semi dark room of her bedroom. He is demanding and in charge tonight.

She is standing in the middle of the room after he brought her there with forceful, wet and hot kisses. Very demanding. Then he left her there watching her breathing hard, and his body leaning against her closed bedroom door. When Sharon got her breathing under control she looks at him, her green eyes drowning with lust and anticipation of his next move, but he is as firm as his voice. And then she heard him repeat "Take off your clothes, Sharon!" this time with more impatience in his voice.

She took a step forward to stand little bit closer to him. Just enough to allow him to see her better. He is standing in the shadow but small light on the night stand creates a spotlight, illuminating her body for him. She took her glasses off and put them on the night stand almost touching his body but not quite. When she regained her straight posture she started to undo the ribbon on her green and purple silk blouse that he likes so much. She knows how much he likes it, particularly today; she could feel his hands discreetly touching her back more than he usually did.

The ribbon was untied and it shows her cleavage a little but not too much, so she bent her upper body very gently and made a gesture with her arms squeezing them lightly to expose herself more for him. She could see a small smirk on his face but no sound, no motion. _Ah it's going to be one of those nights _she thought. Proceeding with her task her hands land on the first button and she starts in a slow motion unbuttoning them. One done and then she took a deep breath to raise her chest as much a she could, and then another and another alternating deep breathing to her task.

When her hands were just slightly under her ribcage she pressed them to her body so he could see the outline of her still dressed slim figure. She un-tucked her blouse slowly from her black skirt, making small gestures with her fingers while doing it. Her skirt was shorter than usual. She knew he loved that one too, his hands today were wondering not only on her back but also under the hem of the skirt too. During their lunch break, while sitting next to her, he put his hand on her knee and with two fingers slowly traveled to the hem of the item and caressing her thigh lightly for a brief moment.

After she was done with all the buttons she didn't make any gesture to expose her body. She shifted herself instead so she could show the zipper of her skirt to him and very, very slowly she starts to unzip it. The sound of the metal teeth fill the room. His eyes are getting darker but still, no sound, no motion.

She didn't let the skirt fall on the floor right away. Oh no! Instead she put her hands on her neck and again with slow motion, she starts caressing herself, paying attention to her soft skin. She is lightly brushing her collarbone with her fingertips and then traveled down till touching the blouse. She opens it and carefully watching his expression while she's exposing her lace purple bra to him. His grin visible this time. Her hands keep travelling to her breasts and with light touches she let out a moan, just to make him more eager. She closes her eyes from the pleasure.

The impatience is drawn all over Andy's face. But he is keeping still, no sound, no motion. Her hands are on her stomach, making small circles with her fingers around her belly button, it's making her tremble. She is opening the blouse wider and wider. She places two fingers on each site of her hip under the skirt and with one fast movement she makes it fall on the floor. Opening her eyes she sees Andy's face making no reaction but she can see that other part of his body responds to her. A smirk emerges on her face. _Good!_ With a sweep she makes her hands travel up her body caressing herself, her face is showing her enjoyment. One hand goes under the hem of her blouse and gently exposes her shoulder; she takes off one sleeve and turns her body around. Now her back and her ass are in front of him. Andy is smiling with satisfaction. She takes off her blouse completely.

Taking a deep breath and trembling with anticipation, she waits.

**Thank you for reading! **

**So, what do you think? Let me know, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all! **

**First of all thank you so much for the warm welcome I received, between reviews and everyone who followed and favorite my story it's feels amazing and I appreciate it very much! **

** I hope you will like my second chapter it might me a little M rated (I still think is not tho). Let me know what you think**

**Special thanks to Lillibet my beta, Mary and Jules for all the help.**

**Enjoy **

2.

The room is quiet, there is no motion and the only sound is her deep breath. Andy finally moves, very gently. He takes off his shoes and socks, enjoying the relaxing feeling the carpet brings under his feet. He gets on his keens behind her almost naked body and takes a minute to admire her perfect figure. She feels his presence and his breaths are burning her skin. _It's not enough._ She is starting to get impatient for his touch. But again no sound, no motion.

"Andrew," he hears her say. The voice is low, warm but petulant.

He doesn't respond, but starts touching her right ankle, slowly, his fingers like feathers caressing her skin just above her black high heels. The first touch is always the one that hurts the most. After all that waiting is not a relief, _oh no_, it is always pain. The palm of his hand is slowly moving up her calf but stops right before her knee. He repeats exactly the same movements on her other leg, always slightly touching.

She is starting to get flustered, her body is building up the tension, and relief won't come soon enough.

He is getting closer to her, she can feel it. He kisses the back of her knee, and then licks it making small circles. She bends her knees a little, after the first touch between his warm tongue and her cold skin. He doesn't wait long and repeats it on her other knee. Her breathing starts to increase but the room is still silent.

"Turn around", he says, his voice doesn't change, still demanding and rough. She doesn't. She wants more, more touching on her calf more kissing on her keens and her tights are still waiting. This time she makes no sound, no motion. He waits.

"Turn around, Sharon!" his voice is louder and raw. She obeys.

He is so close to her that he needs to lean back slightly so she can turn around. He wants to see her body moving, every muscle in her legs and her back. Suddenly their eyes meet. Her green eyes reminds him of liquid mint ice tea, she is glaring at him, shooting ice cubes, like to ask him to stop, _but stop what?_ He watches her from underneath, his warm, dark eyes full of passion, like chocolate melting under the sun. It soothes her. She takes a deep breath again and waits.

He crawls closer to her, not underneath but quite. He opens her legs more, feeling that her motions are heavy and uncooperative _hm… let's do something about it_ he thinks. He grabs both her thighs from behind in a very firm and possessive way. His palms are open and his fingers are on her inner thighs. And then the first gasp fills the room. He moves his hands up and down. There is nothing delicate in his movement, he is pinching her skin under his fingers, with the full intention to leave marks.

Before he can place his mouth on her thigh he scratches it with his teeth. He hears a nearly audible "Ok" and a deep breath that follows. He lifts his head up to look at her. Her eyes are shut, her bottom lip is fully covered by her upper lip. _She gets it, good! _He loosens his gripon her, now he is caressing, now she can reopen her eyes

He sits on his bent legs, and puts his mouth on her thigh kissing it on the front. He takes her leg and gently nudges it to the side so he can have better accesses to her inner thigh. This time, there is no hesitation on her behalf. _Much better._ Placing his mouth fully open, he starts licking her from above her keen till the hem of her purple lace panties. His tongue is making a zigzag pattern on her skin. He can feel her shaking in anticipation, like a leaf in the spring wind.

Sharon closes her eyes and tries to focus on his touch, her body still feels the initial pain, that awful pain. It will vanish, eventually. The tension is rising.

He starts to lick the outline of her panties, starting very slowly from the bottom of her thigh reaching to her hip, and with his teeth he grabs a piece of her skin right where the small string of her panties lays and gives it a bite. She hums. He repeats it on the other thigh, very slowly. But this time at the end of the journey he places a sound kiss on her hip. She smiles.

He looks in her eyes, they are distant, he doesn't have access to her yet. It reminds him of foggy autumn days. He bends his head a little and with the tip of his nose pokes lightly at her sex through her panties and starts his journey from her entrance; moving slowly upwards, applying just enough pressure to her until he reaches the hem of her panties. He places a kiss right where he can see a tiny ribbon on the lace. He moves on and arrives on her belly button, lapping at it with his tongue. He stops, needing a minute and he places his forehead on her stomach. He breathes her in.

Her body is flush from wet waves of heat, he can smell it on her, feel it on his chin. She is trying not to drown under them, trying to navigate with him, with his touches, with his deep breathes. The pain is still there. He knows it, he sees it. In her arms the familiar tingling is building. _Ah more pain_. She tries to squeeze her hands, to move them so maybe it will fade.

He stands up. Placing his hands on her waist and with open palms starts moving them up to her ribcage. His fingers are tapping her skin like a piano player who plays his favorite music. He kisses her between her breasts, one single, simple kiss. With his nose he starts to trace very delicately the outlines of her bra, from right to left, from left to right, up and down. Goosebumps are beginning to showing up on her flesh. She is amused by her own response, after the heat and the burn, now she feels like snowflakes are falling down all over her. She wants to touch him badly, but waits

He is nibbling her neck, finding her secret spot right below her ear, the place where he caught her putting on perfume sometime. She moans, her body respond to him, going weak, he knows she is breaking.

Sharon feels the pain slowly fading, like the wind that always chases the awful clouds that obscure the bright and warm summer sun. Now she feels pleasure, now she feels free. Now she can touch him. He is smiling, she can feel him on her neck.

"Took you long enough", she hears him whisper.

His hands are in her hair, her brown locks interlace around his fingers. He places his mouth to her other ear and says "Take off my clothes, Sharon". He stays still, she take a step back and watches his dark eyes. She makes no sound, no motion.

He waits.

**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think, please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi y'all**

**First of all Happy International Women's Day.**

******This is a MAN's world  
But it would be nothing, NOTHING  
Without a WOMAN or a GIRL! **

**The next chapter is up. Sorry for the delay. **

**Hope you will like it. It is a smut but can't really rated it M (but I need to give a warning so here it is)**

**Thanks to my beta and Mary for the support**

**Enjoy.**

3.

The walls of Sharon's bedroom are olive green. She likes when her sheets match the color of the walls. The lavender and grey bedclothes with soft flower pattern often help her find peace in some sleepless nights. She tried different fabrics for her sheets but at the end her choice is always linen.

They are staying near her bed. She looks at Andy, he is still, waiting and longing for her touch. She starts to move towards him, but instead of reaching him, she goes to her bed and opens it, slowly takes down the pillows. She turns around to face him again with a smile on her face. He makes no sound, no motion, but the impatience is very visible in his eyes. She gets very close to his dressed body. Her hands are taking his and she puts them on her waist, pressing them to her skin. "Hold on to me, Andrew," she says softly, looking into his eyes. Holding his gaze she reaches for his tie and starts taking it off, enjoying the silk fabric underneath her fingers. Then she presses her lips on his neck. His body is tense and the grip on her waist is getting tighter.

She unbuttons the first three buttons of his shirt and places three small kisses on his body. He takes a deep breath. "Close your eyes," she whispers to his ear, trying somehow to relent him. Pressing her lips to the shell of his ear she traces it gently while she finishes unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands are traveling under the shirt and she puts them on his bare shoulders and pushes it off. He lets it slide on the floor, but the second it is off his hands are on her waist again attracted to her body like magnates.

She steps closer to feels his warmth. Her fingers trail silly patterns on his chest. She bends her head and starts kissing his neck with increased velocity. His breathing is deep and wet. She touches his waist and her hands are caressing his skin softly, feeling all the imperfections of his body. He feels the urge to just hug her, to press her on him and just hold her but if he does that she will gave in and then they might stay embracing each other till the world ends. He doesn't want this world to end, not that quickly and not tonight.

Her hands travel to his belt and start to unbuckle it before they both surrender to this tenderness, that she knows he needs, even if he is trying to fight it, he always fights it. She is unzipping his pants with urge in her movements. She grabs the hem of his pants and pulls them down, crouching in front of him. He opens his eyes and sees her, the image that he takes in reminds him of all the naked women on Rembrandt's paintings. She helps him step out of his clothes. And while standing up she traces her palms on his naked body, the strong muscles in his legs, with her fingertips she touches every scar she finds on her journey to his neck. Now they are equals. Standing there equally naked, equally ready, equally broken and equally free.

The kiss they share is not the first of the night, but the urge and intensity speak for itself. He tastes like chocolate that he ate in the break room while she was sipping her peppermint tea. They did that together thinking it might help them forget the disasters of the previous days. His hands pull her closer, his fingers caressing her cheek steady and firmly, her tongue is dancing with his and her arms are linked behind his neck. They kiss until the room is filled with their moans. In this moment their world is vibrating and pulsing full of life.

He unclips her bra and she lets it fall, he touches her breasts, she shivers lightly. Their movements are restless and hurried. She reaches his boxers and pulls them down, while he caress and touches her panties on her ass. Fully undressed and fully aware of themselves, they steps to her bed in union. He sits in the middle of the bed upright and she straddles his lap, moving gently atop of him. They are equals right now, the rules have changed. Their bodies are linked on every level, the emotions and motions are filled with voices and needs. He needs her close, now he can embrace her. She needs to kiss him over and over. He touches her back, she whimpers in pleasure. Their bodies hold no secrets from each others. The journey of pain, anticipation has transformed into pleasure and sweet surrender. Their world is finally lived fully, without hesitation. The rhythm increases, the blood is flowing faster. He scrapes his teeth on her pulse point, she digs her nails in his lower back. Entropy in the room increases exponentially with the wet and loud noises they make. She never was a vocal one, but tonight all the rules have changed, _it is one of those nights_. It seems they want to overwhelm one another, all the senses are in play, the smell of their sweaty skins, the taste of their sweet kisses, the sound of the deep pleasure and the frenetic touches of their warm bodies. The release and relief is near. Suddenly the explosion of pleasure and their own world comes in the middle of a deep kiss. His one hand is buried in between their legs, the other on her hard nipple, her teeth are on his shoulder and her hands on his back, holding him tight. The movements slow down, their breaths are heavy and loud. In this brief moment they are confined in time and space. In one small fragment of the night nothing else matters, just them. He falls back on the mattress, taking her with him, she is still breathing deeply on the crock of his neck. He finds the switch to the lamp.

The room is dark, there is no sound, no motion.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Let me know what you think, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi y'all!**

**This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you again for a warm welcome and all the support. It's my attempt of writing something different than a smut. Hope you will enjoy it.**

**Special thanks to my new beta Rosabelle317, Mary and Jules.**

4.

The darkness swallows them quickly. She trembles in his arms as she tries to find the strength to compose herself. His hands hold her, lightly caressing her back, with no intention to let her go. _Not yet_. They stay quiet. Usually, sleep would be upon them quickly enough, but tonight they both seem restless. She kisses him on the neck and shifts away from his body without moving completely; she has a strong need to feel his presence. She moves onto her side, facing him and putting her head on the pillow. Their legs are connected with each other. Lying on his back, he grabs the comforter and covers them from the cold air in the room. He turns his head to look into her open eyes; she is watching him intensely with a weak smile. They breathe slowly, trying to envelop themselves in this familiar feeling.

"Sharon, I…" He is the first one who breaks the silence. His voice is like a ghost between them.

"It's ok." She puts her hand on his chest, right above his heart, and lightly rubs her fingertips against his skin.

He sighs deeply. "It's just this fucking case," he says softly, not looking at her.

"I know, but it is just _us_ now." She doesn't want to push him, knowing that case hit him hard. Through the past few days she observed all the tension and guilt that was building up in him. "It is not your fault, you know that right?"

He stays quiet, taking her hand in his. He kisses it lightly, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry." His voice is just above a whisper.

"Oh, no, no don't apologize, please," she says softly, squeezing his hand a little in an attempt to reassure him somehow. She is worried about him. "Do you… ehm… I know you are not fine."

"Do you want me to go?" he asks, suddenly trying to pull up from her embrace, "I did invite myself, I know you don't like it." She keeps him steady and doesn't want to let him go, but she loosens her grip_._

"No, I don't like it, but I'm glad you did, we both needed this tonight. I don't want you to leave, not tonight, but Andy, do you want to go?" _Maybe he needs space._ She observes him carefully. It's so hard to read him. She wants to caress the outline of his face but hesitates.

"No, I don't want to, but I don't think I will be able to sleep and I don't want to keep you up all night," he says sincerely, making himself comfortable in her bed again.

"I don't mind," she answers, putting her head on his chest. Reflectively, he puts his hand in her hair and starts gently massaging her scalp. That simple gesture brings electrics chills through her spine but nevertheless his small touches appeases her. "I don't think I will be able to sleep either, we can just stay like this. I don't mind," she says in a low voice, but warm all the same. He is so lost, she can hear it in his distant voice.

"Sharon, are you ok? I know this one bothered you too. Even Provenza was unsettled after this case." He suddenly feels selfish. He was being difficult, he knew that. Her body was so uptight tonight, with every touch he could feel how affected she was too. It was difficult for her to give in, it took more time, and he saw, more precisely, he felt all the sorrow she was carrying inside. Even if she did everything to hide it under the cold and stern gaze. With the cases like that she is always more in control of herself. She is more prone to show almost indifference, but he knows very well that deep inside she was aching, and all that pain is unbearable for her tonight. He wants to give her a chance to relax. _Maybe she needs space. _He takes his hand off her head.

The sudden lost of his touch bothers her a little. She picks her head up off his chest to look at him. _He is not ok, _she thinks. She kisses him tenderly on the corner of his mouth and says, "It was all a mess. I know you feel responsible somehow about all of this, but I don't blame you, no one does. Ok?"

He nods. "I can't help it." There is so much dreariness and regret in his expression that it makes her heart sink a little.

"I know, it is all so heavy. How can I help? I can't do this unless you talk to me," she says very softly, passing her fingers through his hair.

Having her like this, so exposed and gentle, was all he needed. He is grateful she played along tonight, just for him. He needed to feel in control of something, especially of their intimate moment, after the uncertainty of last days and the sadness of the last hours. There wasn't better distraction in the whole world for him, not good food or even alcohol. What he needed was just her perfect body and her fluid movements that placated his fears and gave out the pleasure and excitement. He is grateful that even for a brief moment she could help him forget about the pain, the whole existing universe, and she was willing to take a walk to the wild side.

"You know, Sharon, sometimes I'm going to need you naked, sometime I'm going to need you wild…" He hums it like a song.

The sudden change of conversation takes her aback but they both are navigating new territory, both vulnerable and frightened, trying hard not spook or push one other away, but all the same she places her head again on his chest and smile "Andy, why do I know this?"

"It's an old song lyric, do you like it?" His voice is soft like a cloud.

She sighs. "I think I remember it, but I'm not sure."

He starts to hums it for her and the room fills with nostalgic emotions. He feels her body softening, he kisses her head and she tightens herself around him. They stay silent for a while. In the room there is no sound, no motion.

He closes his eyes. The images of the day appears in front of him. The car chase to the suspect's house, the adrenaline that was pumping in his veins, the suspect who took that little girl hostage and was threatening to kill her. The scream and visible fear on the girl's face. Hours of negotiation with the lunatic. He had a visual on the man, he could take the shot but the orders wasn't clear and he hesitated. The second of his hesitation cost her life. The girl was dead, because he hesitated.

His eyes starts to fill with tears and he takes a few deep breaths to fight them but fails. Feeling his pain and guilt, she pulls her body up and place her face in his neck, with one hand she cares his cheek wiping few tears and with other she soothes his body. She doesn't want to disturb his grieving. It wasn't his fault. Major Crimes weren't running the show and the order was not to shoot. No one could predict what would happened next.

Now they are both dealing together with emotional aftermath. They can seek comfort from each other, she usually would drink lots of white wine and felt a sleep on the couch, and he would spend the time in a bar with Provenza watching him getting drunk while sipping a cranberry soda and thinking about going to a meeting first thing in the morning. Now they have each other, now this is so new and yet it feels so familiar.

The darkness and the silence is swallowing them quicker and quicker. Her hands are lightly moving on his arm, and her breathing is getting quieter, he gets lost in her scent and counts her heartbeats that are putting him gently to sleep.

Tonight lots of rules were changed.

**Thank you for reading, let me know if you liked it, please.**

**The song I mention is "You Know Who I am" by Leonard Cohen. Check it out.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
